


Things You Said

by Ocellotte



Category: Goblins (Webcomic), Homestuck, The Order of the Stick
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Fic, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Vomit Mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocellotte/pseuds/Ocellotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of minifics that a friend sent me prompts for. <br/>Tumblr post at http://pomegranart.tumblr.com/post/113825544411/<br/>Prompt post at http://ocellotte.tumblr.com/post/112931043168/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At 1 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale Big Ears/Complains of Names

Above the forest by the trail to the Dragon’s Maw, the moon hangs. The cloudless sky lets the pale light of the stars fall on you, and on the reason that you’re awake in the middle of the night.

You can feel him shaking a bit as you hold him, but you don’t interrupt to mention it. You think… You really think that Complains needs this.

You’ve listened without comment as he told you that Chief’s death was his fault. He tells you he’s stupid for breaking his arm, and you think that you catch the glint of tears. It’s dark, and the moon’s light isn’t enough, but you’re sure he’s not trembling from the cold anymore.

He tells you to listen to Thaco next time. You almost object and tell him he did the right thing back in Brassmoon, but he cuts you off with a choked sob, and you think you might understand why he said it. Maybe just a little bit. You hold him and let him curl in on himself, watching the moon crawl across the sky.


	2. You Didn't Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas pale for the entire world

You don’t know why the _hell_ you’re here.

At seven sweeps, you, Karkat Vantas, have no fucking life.

You stare out at the first hints of daylight on the horizon - again, you would like to emphasize that _you have no clue why you’re here._ Your pan is flipping its shit like the greasy grubstrips are catching the viewport covering cloths on fire, and every thought culminates in shouting at yourself to _get the hell back to your hive._ Here _you_ are, nocturnal, staring straight at the hideously gaseous herald of the morning and being a pan-rotted fool with his head up the mother grub’s own personal asshole. By which you mean, you can’t stop thinking about your worthless emotions.

There’s something about the moonset that always dredges up your dreams of greatness from your sixth sweep. Visions of great armies shrouded in grey and swarming Her Imperial Condescension’s courts, and the days when you would sit in her place, dressed proudly in…

In red.

Bright, disgusting, mutated, off-spectrum cherry-candy red.

You’re going to get culled within a sweep. You’ll be drafted into the fleet, and they’ll see your blood. You and crabdad will be executed, and you don’t doubt for a moment that your friends are going to die for so much as speaking to you. They’ll die because you were too much of a shithead to realize you should keep them away from you, and because you were too much of a hard-headed oinkbeast chasing your own curly, mudstained stump of a dream. You’ll die, they’ll die, and you’ll never have helped anyone at all.

You just wanted to help.


	3. After You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya <3 Rose, warning for drinking

“I…”

Kanaya looks down at her fair-skinned paramour, whose hair she would suspect to be glowing if she didn’t know the glow came from her own skin. “You what, dear?”

“I, shh, Kankaya, I fthink that I-“

Kanaya lays another gentle peck on Rose’s lips, nose wrinkling at the sour-bitter taste of wine. “You can tell me what you are thinking, Rose.”

“…I need to puke.”

And she did.


	4. I Wish You Hadn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flushed Kin/Minmax

_“I don’t love you.”_

_“LISTEN to me!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Drink the tea.”_


	5. When We Were On Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Bandana, crack fic

Haley looked down.

“Well, this was unexpected.”

It is certainly not every day that you get hit with a stackable growth effect ten times in a row.

“Yep,” Bandana agreed.

Haley winced, one foot in the ocean, as she made an attempt to step onto one of the northern continents. “Damn it, I think I just crushed another city.”

“Maybe we should stay in the sea,” Bandana noted.


End file.
